Elder tree
An Elder tree is a high-levelled, members-only tree that can be cut for elder logs at level 90 Woodcutting. When cutting, the player will obtain 325 experience per set of elder logs, which can be fletched into elder shortbows at level 90 Fletching, or elder shieldbows at level 95 Fletching. These logs may also be burned by players with level 90 Firemaking for 435 experience. Woodcutting The trees have a unique quality in which they are individually cut instead of shared between players. After 5 minutes of continuous chopping, the tree is depleted of branches and becomes unavailable to the player on all worlds until it regrows. It takes 10 minutes of in-game time for the tree to regrow. After cutting one tree at a certain location, players may go to different locations and cut those while they wait for the other ones to grow back. At level 91 Woodcutting each tree can yield roughly 5 to 10 logs (in some cases this can be up to 17), while at level 96 Woodcutting each tree is found to yield roughly 5 to 11 logs. However, as with most high level trees, the rate of yielding a log is very inconsistent. The Multichop special move of the Beaver does not work on elder trees. It will say: 'The elder tree is too tough for the beaver to chew through'. Strong woodcutting urns do not get filled by elder logs. However, signs of the porter and Juju woodcutting potions will transport them to the bank. Locations Player Grown Elder Tree There is also one Elder tree patch where players can grow their own elder tree from an elder seed and chop it when it has grown. It is located in Prifddinas in the Crwys Clan section in the north-east of the city. You can also pay the nearby farmer 25 morchella mushrooms to have him look after it. Gallery Elder Tree concept art.jpg|Concept art for Elder trees. Trivia *There are a number of Easter eggs related to the Elder tree. These include: **Using compost on the tree gives the message "It's a nightmare to get out of the ground." **Using blue flowers on the tree results in a message saying "Hmm, Elder Flowers." **Using purple flowers on the tree results in a message saying "Mmm elderflowers." **Using any type of Summoning scrolls on the tree results in a message saying "5 was the best.", a reference to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. ***Using exactly 5 Summoning scrolls on the tree results in the message "I used to be a woodcutter like you, until I took an arrow in the knee.", another reference to Skyrim. **Using an enchanted lyre on the tree results in the message "Respect your elders!" **Using white berries on one results in "How cordial.". **Using a ring of stone on a tree gives the message "I'd kiln for one of those". *With the release of the trees, a blank white area appeared next to the Exiled Kalphite Hive, which contained many Elder trees, crystal trees, elder pyre logs and funeral pyres. This was used to test the new trees before release. *The Elder tree north of the cabbage patch was removed on 11 December 2013 with the release of The Bird and the Beast before being added back six days later on the 17th. * The tree will be depleted 5 minutes after you initiate the action to cut it, regardless of whether you are still cutting it or not. See also *Elder evil tree pt:Árvore Anciã fi:Elder tree Category:Woodcutting